Change of Heart
by SoulofSaturn
Summary: AU-Sesshomaru,Lord of the Western Lands begin to search for a bride by the will of his family.What happens when the bride-to-be is Kagome and Sesshomaru isn't the only one in his family who is in love with her?Who will she choose?Sesshomaru or the member?
1. The Courting

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. unfortunately( (goes in a corner and begins to cry)  
  
This story was inspired by RoentganRay who has persisted that I release this story which highlights the meeting of my parents.  
  
Chapter 1: The Courting  
  
Kagome rushed to put on the beautiful kimono that lay in front of her. The kimono was nearly half-century old and yet it still looked new. It was white, it had cherry blossoms imprinted on it, and the obi was a deep red, so deep it looked like blood. The beautiful silk kimono had been passed down the Higurashi family for several generations, worn by the daughters who had their first courtship. It remained a symbol for two families joining in matrimony and now it was Kagome's turn to be courted.  
  
As she fumbled with the obi her mom called her from the stairs. "Kagome, Kagome hurry up your lord is here and you should not keep him waiting" "Mother I know that but can you come here and help me." Kagome called.  
  
Kagome's mother entered the room and looked at her daughter who was not only having problems with her obi but also her hair. "Kagome, what will I do with you. You are making an important man wait and not only that but you cannot tie your own obi. What husband would want a wife who cannot tie her obi" she scolded. "I'm sorry but it's so long, and I don't see why I can't wear my normal kimono with the chrysanthemums." She protested as her mother fixed the belt. "You very well know that this kimono has been worn by every woman in our family to mark the day of their first courting and you also know that I too have worn this when I met your father you shouldn't complain it is an honor to wear this kimono and also it is very unladylike to complain!" she said sternly.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi finished tying the obi and began to comb the girl's hair with a golden comb with a dragonfly on it. She then proceeded (quickly I might add) to tie up the hair with the comb. "Now hurry up downstairs you shouldn't keep your lord's family waiting or they will find it disrespectful." As she left the room she replied respectfully "Yes mother"  
  
As Kagome walked down the stairs her "lord" stood up and approached her. He was tall and very handsome. He had long silver hair and wore a white kimono and haori and on top of that he wore a type of armor and sword on his right. On his forehead was a blue crescent moon that immediately caught the attention of anyone who faced him because they knew right away who he was-the heir to the Western Lands, Lord Sesshomaru.  
  
As he approached her, Kagome, as if it were instinct she bowed before him. He looked at his new lady and thought to himself what the girl had to offer as his bride. She on the other hand thought about how she would impress him and his family enough for them to accept her.  
  
After several minutes of quietude and her still bowed in front of him, Sesshomaru simply took the girl's chin and lifted it to look in his eyes he then swept her up in his arms (as her parents looked on) and took her to his castle where many things awaited including her impression on his family and his family's impression on her. 


	2. Author's Note

Authors Note: I give thanks to all my reviewers. You people have no idea how much my ego has expanded since you reviewed. Also here are the answers to all your questions.  
  
Neko_yasha (Thebirdies@aol.com) - Yes Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are still demons. If I made them mortals the fabric of space and time would be destroyed and hell would be Earth. So yes they are demons.  
  
inu-freak89 - Don't worry I will finish this fic it is my right and destiny and I totally agree with the fact that you're tired of seeing unfinished fics it annoys the hell out of me too.   
  
LilAznAngel - I'm sorry I cannot say if this will be a Sesshomaru/Kagome fic or not. If I did then the whole story would be useless. However I am starting a Sess/Kag fic soon.  
  
Roentgen Ray - Yes I'll change the general genre to romance because although you do think I don't listen and I'm stubborn I do in fact listen.. Sometimes. 


	3. Awkward Meeting

Once again I'd like to thank all my reviewers it is much appreciated. Well on with the story. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. but if I did I would be a bigger genius than Bill Gates. Awkward Meeting  
Sesshomaru and Kagome reached the InuTaiYoukai castle in thirty minutes thanks to Sesshomaru's speed. Along the way they hardly spoke but when they reached the castle that was changed.  
  
At the castle the couples were met by the Sesshomaru's step mother. She greeted Kagome with a warm smile and beckoned them to come inside from the cold.  
  
"Sesshomaru, your father wants to speak with you" she told her oldest "son".  
  
"Fine, where is he?" Sesshomaru was actually glad to meet with his father (for once) in order to escape from the girl and quietude of the castle.  
Sesshomaru quietly left the room to speak with his father and Kagome was left with his step-mother.  
  
"Dear you really need to change that clothes, my husband would not want to see such a beautiful girl in such a dirty kimono" said Sesshomaru's step mother.  
  
Kagome blushed by this remark, her kimono was indeed ruined by Sesshomaru's haste to escape the rain. Her own mother would probably kill her if she saw the kimono now, generations of saving it and now it was so wet and looked like trash.  
  
"Come up my room and we'll see if we can find anything to fit you I think I have the perfect thing." She said as she motioned Kagome to the stairs.  
  
They soon reached the woman's room where she opened an armoire full of beautiful silken kimonos. Kagome's family would probably have to work two lifetimes to afford the silk that stood in front of her. There was a kimono of almost every color, red, white, blue, even silver, and gold. Kagome watched as the woman pulled out a lavender kimono. It was gorgeous; it had cherry blossoms that covered the silken surface and a silver obi. Kagome was enthralled by the kimono.  
  
"Go into that room and put it on" said the older woman "When you are done give me that kimono you have on"  
  
Kagome thought for a moment, if she took off her kimono the woman would probably throw it away and generations of the Higurashi family tradition would be broken.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't, if you throw away this kimono my parents would kill me. This kimono has been passed on for generations, it symbolizes the courting of a woman in my family and I can't just abandon it"  
  
Kagome waited for an answer or at least the ranting she would expect from her mother, but it never came. "Child I never said I would throw it out. I simply said to give it to me" she said kindly.  
  
"But if it means so much to you I'll give it to my master seamstress so she can fix it to look good as new. But for now you'll have to wear this one, okay? I want you to impress my husband although I think your beauty and heart would do this better than a kimono."  
  
Kagome was surprised by the woman's kindness, her own mother would probably argue with her for being so dramatic, but this woman was different, she understood Kagome.  
  
Kagome quickly got dressed, again while Sesshomaru's mother fixed her hair in a high bun. As they were almost done a young girl came in.  
  
"Lady, dinner will be ready in five minutes"  
  
"Yes thank you Rin. Did you tell my husband?"  
  
"Yes Lady"  
  
"Good now go and wait downstairs Rin."  
  
"Yes Ma'am"  
  
Kagome looked in the mirror for a last checkup on herself.  
  
"Your fine dear" said Sesshomaru's stepmother. "Now let's hurry we don't want to make them wait"  
  
"Yes Ma'am"  
  
Kagome walked down the stairs and as she did three men stood up at the table and stared at her. From her point of view the man at the head of the table was Inutaisho, Sesshomaru's father. She also saw Sesshomaru who stood at Inutaisho's left and she saw one other person who stood opposite Sesshomaru. The boy no man looked like Sesshomaru except he looked more like Kagome's age. He had silver hair like Sesshomaru and Inutaisho, but he wore a red fire rat haori. By his side was a sword similar to Sesshomaru's and yet it was different.  
  
"That's my son Inuyasha" whispered Sesshomaru's stepmother to Kagome.  
  
"Oh" whispered Kagome.  
  
Of course the three men heard this thanks to their inhuman ears. Sesshomaru who looked quite bored walked up to Kagome and kissed her hand. He then walked her to her seat and pulled out her chair for her. Kagome sat down and Sesshomaru sat next to her. His stepmother sat to Inutaisho's right next to Inuyasha, who looked like he would rather be in hell then with his family. The silence was finally broken by Inutaisho. "Kagome I have heard of your beauty but I see that it hardly does you any justice."  
  
Kagome blushed. "Thank you sir"  
  
"No need to call me sir call me dad"  
  
"Oh brother!" said Inuyasha. "Call me dad"he said as he mimicked his father.  
  
"Inuyasha!" whispered his mother. "We have a guest please try to be civilized, for once"  
  
"I don't see why I have to be hear its mister serious over there who's doing the courting not me!" he said raising his voice more and more with each word.  
  
"Inuyasha!" yelled his father "do you not see we have a guest!"  
  
"Yeah I see! I see another useless woman who's just going to get in the way!"  
  
At that point Kagome snapped. "Useless woman? The only person I see useless is you. We're trying to have a nice dinner and all you can do is pout and complain. The person who has a problem is you!"  
  
Everyone quite surprised by the human's outburst stood there dumbfounded. Sesshomaru quite amused by the current events stood there and stared at the young girl.  
  
"This girl might be fun after all" he thought to himself "She maybe a useless human but she has a spine and believe it or not but I find that quite amusing!"  
  
They were still there and still surprised but Inuyasha who was quite infuriated that a human would talk to him that way was about to throw a punch at the girl, who saw it coming and made a cry for help, but she never completed that cry and the fist was stopped centimeters from the girl's face by Sesshomaru.  
  
"You touch her little brother and I will make sure that you do not live and don't care if father tries to stop me but you harm one hair on her head and I ensure you will die."  
  
"Feh since when do you care about humans you hypocrite." said Inuyasha as he left the room. "Not like I was really going to hurt that baka ningen anyways!"  
  
"Are you okay dear?" asked Sesshomaru's stepmother.  
  
"Yes I think so" said Kagome who was on the floor still afraid  
  
"Come on dear and get some rest upstairs" she said leading the girl upstairs. Kagome turned around to Sesshomaru before she reached the staircase  
  
"Thank you Sesshomaru" she whispered to the youkai lord.  
  
He of course said nothing and did nothing except give her a slight nod. "Come on dear you can thank Sesshomaru in the morning but you need to get some sleep"  
  
Kagome shook her head and followed the woman up the stairs still thinking about the recent events.  
  
"I can't marry into this family. I'd be killed by that crazy brother, besides I despise Sesshomaru and his quiet personality. It's too weird that guy Inuyasha would probably kill me before I reached the altar, but he is kinda cute. Wait what am I thinking he just tried to pummel me. I must be losing my mind and why am I talking to my self? Oh well"  
  
Kagome finished her thoughts and changed her clothes. She fell asleep thinking about how to get out of the courting, never knowing that her plans would make Sesshomaru like her even more. 


	4. A Wet Festival of Blossoms

Hello, all I'd like to thank you again! I know this is like the 3rd time but I really appreciate you guys. I am very sorry with the delay, I have been swamped with homework, projects, and lack of inspiration. Well here's another chapter of romance, cursing, and swearing! Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own a zoo, I have no money, so please don't sue!  
  
Kagome awoke to a spectacular sunrise. Although the sunrise looked like heaven she realized she was in Inuyoukai hell, as she remembered the events that occurred the night before:  
  
"Yeah I see! I see another useless woman who's just going to get in the way!"  
  
"Useless woman? The only person I see useless is you. We're trying to have a nice dinner and all you can do is pout and complain. The person who has a problem is you!" They were still there and still surprised but Inuyasha who was quite infuriated that a human would talk to him that way was about to throw a punch at the girl, who saw it coming and made a cry for help, but she never completed that cry and the fist was stopped centimeters from the girl's face by Sesshomaru.  
  
"You touch her little brother and I will make sure that you do not live and I don't care if father tries to stop me but you harm one hair on her head and I ensure you will die."  
  
"Feh since when do you care about humans you hypocrite."  
  
"Not like I was really going to hurt that baka ningen anyways!"  
  
"Wasn't going to hurt me? Looked like he was going to kill me" Kagome said aloud.  
  
Just then the door opened and Inutaisho's wife walked in the room.  
  
"I see you are awake. When I was your age I wouldn't have been awake till noon! I am glad you are awake, you should get dressed."  
  
"D-dressed? For what?" asked Kagome, who was afraid they would kill her for her outburst at Inuyasha the night before.  
  
"Why today is the Cherry blossom Festival! Every year the festival is given to honor a beginning and good luck in love. I am very surprised you did not know of this festival, it also honors my husband and his kind ruling of the Western Lands."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry I don't know much of the Western Lands and I am awfully sorry that I have dishonored this family with my ignorance" said Kagome, as she bowed down to the woman. "Sorry for what, dear? It was an honest mistake and I am very sure that my husband would not blame you for a mistake. Besides when I first courted Lord Inutaisho I did not know of the Festival either" whispered Lady Inutaisho as she let out a chuckle.  
  
Kagome laughed with the elderly woman. Kagome understood why Inutaisho had married this woman. She was different from the other human women who were strict and stuck-up. This woman was completely different, she had honor and yet she could be fun. Kagome thought about her own mother for a moment. Her mother was kind but she was very strict and she never laughed well, not with Kagome anyway. Oh no, her mother she never informed her mother that she was at the Inutaisho castle for the night!  
  
"Excuse Lady Inutaisho, I must inform my mother that I am still here"  
  
"Don't worry it's been taken care of. My husband sent a messenger to your house since yesterday"  
  
"Oh, thank you so much." Said Kagome now relieved.  
  
"Well, dear let me get something for you to wear come on let go to my room I think I still have my old kimono from when I was your age. It still looks new."  
  
Kagome followed the woman to her room. The halls were beautiful, made of marble and granite, it was truly spectacular. After passing several doors they stopped in front of the room. Kagome remembered the room from the night before. It still had the oak canopy bed and the windows facing the east to the sunrise. It also had the same closet where the woman was looking through the night before and was looking through the very moment.  
  
"Ah. I've found it!"  
  
Kagome looked at the kimono that lay before her. It was even more spectacular than the one she wore before. The kimono was silver with a dragon wrapped around the bodice. The obi was the brightest gold a person could find. It was truly magnificent.  
  
"Well, dear I'll let you get dressed meet me in the dining room. You remember where it is, right?"  
  
Kagome nodded as the woman left her alone to get dressed.  
  
Kagome dressed a quick as she could. She remembered to pin her hair up and take a quick look at the mirror before she went downstairs. When she arrived it was the same scene as it was last night, Inutaisho at the head of the table looking proud, Sesshomaru at his side looking handsome, and Inuyasha at the other side of Inutaisho looking pissed and annoyed.  
  
As Kagome walked down the staircase they all looked up stunned by her beauty and by something else.  
  
"Hey that's my mother's kimono!" shouted Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha I told her to wear it" said Lady Inutaisho  
  
"Well, I won't let her wear it! She comes in here just last night and she has the nerve to yell at me! And then she's wearing the kimono that you got married in! I won't allow this ningen to have her way in this castle!"  
  
"Inuyasha behave yourself I gave her my permission is my word not enough for you, my son?" said Lady Inutaisho almost pleadingly. "Please let her be! She is a kind girl and I know she means no harm so let her be, please, for me?"  
  
"Fine, but if she damages that kimono I will have her head!" said Inuyasha as he left the room.  
  
"Don't worry about him dear he's just a little over protective of his mother."  
  
"Yes, my dear don't worry about him, his love causes him to be irrational at times" said Inutaisho. "Now why don't you wait outside for Sesshomaru to take you to the festival? He'll be out in a little while."  
  
Kagome nodded as she went outside.  
  
Inside the Castle "Sesshomaru, you must not let Inuyasha get to you" said Inutaisho  
  
"Yes, I know but if dares insult my Kagome again I will make sure he does not live."  
  
"His Kagome what am I a piece of meat?" thought Kagome as she thought about the Inu lord said. His Kagome, well if he thinks that he owns me and I like him I'll have to change that.  
  
Sesshomaru walked outside and met Kagome.  
  
"Well, my lovely Kagome, shall we leave?" asked Sesshomaru.  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
Meanwhile in the castle  
  
"THAT GIRL ACTS AS IF SHE OWNS THE PLACE! How dare she yell at me and wear MY MOTHERS kimono! I'll put that little miko in her place! Although she is kinda of cute when she yells. WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM! Okay that girl is driving me crazy! I've got to get rid of her but how?"...  
  
At the Festival  
  
"It is a lovely day is it not, my lovely Kagome?"  
  
"Yes is quite lovely."  
  
"Would you care for a boat ride along Cherry Blossom River? It is that river for which this lovely festival was named."  
  
Really I failed to see that obviousness moron.  
  
"Of course, isn't that the river which leads into a tunnel?"  
  
"Yes, you have heard of it? Our river leads into a very dark tunnel; it is quite scary so feel free to hold on to me."  
  
Dark? Great no one will see me push you overboard.  
  
"Of course I'll love to p- I mean hold on."  
  
"Well, let's go"  
  
They walked to the river and got inside the boat. As the reached the tunnel Kagome grabbed onto Sesshomaru, who was quite pleased with the sudden warmth. The tunnel was pitch black, a person couldn't see their hand if it was in front of their face. Sesshomaru snuggled closer to Kagome, and felt quite happy with the closeness, until SPLASH  
  
The boat came out on the other side of the tunnel.  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am weren't you with someone?" asked the man in charge of the boat.  
  
"No I was quite alone."  
  
Just then a very wet Lord walked out of the river.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru, let me help you" cried Jaken Sesshomaru's right-hand pain in the ass charge.  
  
"Why, Lord Sesshomaru I did not know you wanted to take a bath" said Kagome in her sweetest voice.  
  
"I did not know either ha ha!" laughed Sesshomaru quite pleased with the girl's craftiness.  
  
Damn he should be angry and screaming for me to leave his province yet he laughs, perhaps there is more to him then meets the eye.  
  
"Well Lady Kagome, I must go to the castle and dry off I suppose my plans for the day have been cancelled due to this freak accident."  
  
"Y-yes I s-suppose they are."  
  
"Well I shall see you in the morning."  
  
"Yes, my lord"  
  
Did I just say my Lord? Am I losing my mind! Kagome screamed at herself mentally. Perhaps I need some sleep. 


	5. The Usual Routine

Hello, again I'd like to thank all my reviewers once again. I would also like to apologize for the long delay, a couple of days after my last update a family member of mine passed away. Thanks to my parents support (yes my parents do watch anime) I've found inspiration again along with a sense of humor. Anyways I shouldn't be burdening you people with my problems so here's my new chapter!!!  
  
Kagome woke to another beautiful sunrise and once again she found a beautiful kimono to wear. This time it was cream colored with lavender flowers across the bottom. The obi was a beautiful peach color and there was another beautiful accessory- an indigo ribbon for her hair. Kagome quickly got dressed and put up her hair with the ribbon then she went downstairs already prepared for the usual routine: She would walk downstairs, Sesshomaru would rush to help her to her seat, a stuck up, pissed off Inuyasha would "Feh", his father would say "Don't be rude we have a guest" and his mother would say "Yes dear, be nice." The same usual routine as always. She adored the Inutaiyoukai family all except the bitchy Inuyasha and the over respectable Sesshomaru, but that couldn't be helped. Anyways she expected the usual routine but she was way off.  
  
I know I'm evil ending the chapter there but hey what are gonna do? Anyways hope you enjoyed it. 


	6. Who's Kikyo?

Hi, I'm sorry for the short chapter last time and I feel guilty so this will be an extra long chapter just for you reviewers! Sadly five minutes after my last update (AND AFTER I SHUT DOWN THE COMPUTER!) I got even more inspiration for this chapter, so like Adult Swim would say:  
  
ENJOY!  
  
*.* thinking  
  
Disclaimer: Fire rat robe is red, Miroku's robes are blue, I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue.  
  
Last time we left Kagome in her room expecting the usual daily routine at the Inutai youkai family, but she is soooo wrong.  
  
Kagome walked downstairs to the dining hall just as she expected there was Inutaisho at the head of the table talking to Sesshomaru probably about me, Inuyasha sitting across from Sesshomaru and Lady Inutaisho prodding Inuyasha to behave himself. She even expected the next move, Sesshomaru getting up to help her to her seat.  
  
"Gu-tenmorugen (good morning) my lady, you look more lovely every time I see you."  
  
"Oh Lord Sesshomaru are you saying that the last time you saw me I was uglier?"  
  
"O-oh no, of course not my l-lady I'm just saying that you are so beautiful that when I see you I cannot stare at all of your beauty because it is too much so whenever I see you again I must intake more and more of it."  
  
"If you say so" Kagome said craftily.  
  
"Yeah right, you're just saying that to save your ass from her comment" (we all know who said that)(.  
  
"Inuyasha be quiet" said Lady Inutaisho.  
  
"Sheesh, all this fuss over a pathetic ningen"  
  
"Lady Kagome please excuse my lowlife brother he does not know how to act around such beauty."  
  
"Yeah right Kikyo was a hundred times prettier then this chick"  
  
"Are you saying she's pretty before or as she is now, dead" Sesshomaru asked sweetly.  
  
"Why you bastard how dare you talk Kikyo tha-"  
  
"INUYASHA!!! Please excuse us Lady Kagome as I deal with my rude son."  
  
Inutaisho and Inuyasha left the room and went to discuss matters elsewhere, while Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Lady Inutaisho were left in the dining room staring at the spot where the two once were.  
  
"Who's Kikyo?"  
  
Sesshomaru and Lady Inutaisho turned to Kagome and stared.  
  
"Oh no, I'm sorry I spoke out of line this is none of my business." Kagome apologized.  
  
"No it is your business, if you are to be part of this family you are entitled to know about it past and present status." Sesshomaru said.  
  
*Part of this family when did I say I was going to be part of this family?*  
  
"Well, I'll leave you two alone, Ja ne"  
  
"Ja ne Lady Inutaisho" said Kagome "cheerily".  
  
*Oh no, now I'm stuck with Sesshomaru what if he tries something? A Lord being a hentai? That's not possible, is it? Damn I have to find a way out of this, I can't say I'm sleepy I just woke up. Damn the gods are against me aren't they? What am I going to do, I've go to think of a way to make him angry at me so I can finally leave I wish he was more like Inuyasha, temperamental, pissed off, cute, well chiseled. Wait he is cute and well chiseled both of them sure are something. I can't believe their related. Inuyasha is so small yet he has a fiery spirit and Sesshomaru is so tall and calm like the river or a stream. What is wrong with me am I falling for him I mean them, I must be losing it.*  
  
"Kagome, Kagome are you alright?" asked Sesshomaru  
  
"Huh, I'm f-fine just little tired that's all"  
  
"Well, you just woke up so you can't be that tired, so I know the perfect spot to go when you are tired *or dazed*, let's go to the gardens."  
  
"Um okay"  
  
They walked down the east wing and walked outside to the garden, it was magnificent. There were flowers of every kind and there were also cherry blossom trees which lined the pathways.  
  
"I see you are pleased with our gardens"  
  
"Yes they are quite lovely" answered Kagome.  
  
"Yes, they were grown by one of our close friends Youko Kurama."  
  
"The Youko Kurama, as in the kitsune youkai thief!"  
  
"Yes I see you have heard of him"  
  
*Well how could I not the bastard is wanted in almost every village for thieving.*  
  
"Well yes I have heard of him he is well known in my village for his skills in the art of thievery."  
  
"Yes I know in the demon society he is well known for that too, but as you can see he is also known for his skill in botany."  
  
*Obviously, now stop talking and tell me about this damn Kikyo.*  
  
As if he heard her thoughts Sesshomaru changed the subject to our favorite corpse Kikyo.  
  
"Yes anyways, let's forget Youko's skill, you wanted to know who Kikyo is or was, right?"  
  
"Yes I would"  
  
"Kikyo was Inuyasha's girlfriend; they were very much in love until she was killed by an evil demon named Naraku. I believe that her death is the cause of his anger."  
  
"Did he ever avenge her death?"  
  
"Yes and no, he went after Naraku but our father destroyed him in the end. Perhaps that is why he gives father so much trouble, but then again we will never know." (Sorry Kikyo lovers she's not in this fic she's still dearly departed, and Naraku is also dead because he is soooo useless to this fic.)  
  
"Wow, that's really sad" *So that's why he's such a bitch, I can't really blame him though.*  
  
"Yes, it is quite sad, but it cannot be helped."  
  
"So how long ago was this?"  
  
"Fifty years ago."  
  
"FIFTY YEARS AGO!!! How come he hasn't aged yet?"  
  
"Remember he is a hanyou so his youkai blood took over during those years."  
  
"Wow, Kikyo must have been a beautiful demon for him not to find another."  
  
"She wasn't a demon. She was a human like you."  
  
"Oh okaayy, if she was a human it wouldn't have worked out anyway because she would've died or been really, really old and.Ooops I'm sorry I spoke out of line again."  
  
"Actually you didn't, you thought exactly what I did."  
  
"Wait a minute if I were to marry you I would die too because I'm only human, soooo it wouldn't work out with us either. So it makes no sense that I'm here wasting your time and your family's so I'll just leave."  
  
"Oh no you don't. It will work out between us because I have a potion  
  
*Not to turn me into a youkai, not to turn me into a youkai*  
  
". to turn me into a human"  
  
*HE WOULD TURN INTO A HUMAN!!!*  
  
"You would turn into a human for me?"  
  
"If you were my true love I would. Just like Inuyasha said he would turn into a youkai for Kikyo, I would do the same all for love. Of course that would mean I couldn't gain the title of Lord of the Western Lands but if you were the right woman I would give it for you."  
  
*Oh my God he's serious about this I can't let him change because of me! Wait a minute did I just admit I wanted to marry him. I'm losing my mind its official.*  
  
"Kagome, look at the sunset its beautiful isn't it?"  
  
"Yes it is"  
  
*I've been here with him the whole day and I actually enjoyed being in his company! Amazing, well it is better than being with that stupid farmer boy Hojo, sheesh that boy has no life besides me! Anyways back to the big picture, I think I actually like Lord Sesshomaru! Wait no I don't think I do like him!!!*  
  
"Kagome, Kagome are you okay?"  
  
"I'm sorry I was just thinking"  
  
"About?"  
  
"About how much I enjoyed your company today"  
  
*Wait what the hell!!! Did I just tell him that? Oh no I did. What am I doing?*  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yes" *Oh no I can't believe I just said that. I didn't even realize I said that! I must really like him!!! Oh great how am going to get out of the family now? Although Lady Inutaisho isn't that bad, she's so nice I don't think I could dream of leaving her. Inutaisho's not bad either; he wouldn't be a bad father-in-law. Inuyasha on the other hand. Oh no Sesshomaru's going to speak.*  
  
"Well, I'm pleased being with you also, I must be going. Good night, my fair Kagome."  
  
*He's pleased to be with me? Even after yesterday? He's not so bad either. Growl*  
  
"Good night Lord Sesshomaru."  
  
Well there's my chapter, if you want to know about the growl thing that's what my best friend does when whenever she spots a hot guy. Yes, people she growls at them, a regular freak if you ask me. Anyways hoped you enjoyed. Ja ne! 


	7. He Does Care

Hello, for some weird reason lately I've been full of inspiration. Probably because of you people my lovable reviewers. Anyways here's another chapter of "Change of Heart"  
  
Kagome couldn't believe what happened yesterday, she was beginning to like Sesshomaru-unbelievable! She also couldn't believe that he granted her access to the family's past.  
  
*Kikyo, I pity you, your life was lost so suddenly and when you finally found your true love. I wish I could find my true love*  
  
Kagome sighed as she put on the beautiful kimono that once lay before her.  
  
*As usual, Lady Inutaisho gave me a gorgeous kimono fit for a queen*  
  
After she put on the kimono and adjusted the obi she rushed downstairs. She was very hungry since she did not eat dinner yesterday after her long yet enjoyable conversation with Sesshomaru.  
  
"Ohayo, Lady Kagome" said Sesshomaru with a smile on his face.  
  
"Ohayo, my Lord" *Oh no I said it again, I said my Lord, I'm supposed to be trying to make myself unattractive .Damn*.  
  
"Lady Kagome"  
  
"Y-yes, I-inuyasha," she trembled as she spoke his name afraid of what was to come.  
  
"As you can see today's breakfast is extra special, we exported all kinds fruits for you.  
  
*Oh no what now*  
  
"we've got bananas, coconuts, and ripe dates."  
  
"Yes, I see they are quite lovely."  
  
"Yes the dates are from the Antilles Sea and are quite sweet, so tell me Lady Kagome would you care for a date?"  
  
She moved her hand towards the plate he held out.  
  
"Yes please"  
  
"Great, will tomorrow night at eight be fine?"  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" bellowed Inutaisho  
  
"It was just a joke"  
  
His father glared at him.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm leaving! Jerk"  
  
"Once again Lady Kagome excuse my brother for his rudeness"  
  
"Of course" *Dumb jerk, he's such a bastard*  
  
"Lady Kagome, after breakfast will you come with me to the library?"  
  
"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru, but I was planning to explore your family great province but venturing into town."  
  
"Oh, I hope you enjoy it, but be careful" he said disappointedly.  
  
"Yes, my Lord"  
  
After breakfast Kagome, true to her word, left for the village beyond the palace gates. It reminded her of her own village-equipped with a baker, sword smith, and wood cutter all for 9.95.  
  
Yeah great I left home to escape the normal village life, now I'm using the village as an escape. How ironic.  
  
Kagome walked down the path to a little cart which sold silk.  
  
"Hello, my Lady, here are beautiful silks for a beautiful lady. Would you like to purchase some?"  
  
"No thank you I'm just looking."  
  
Kagome looked through the pile until she found the most beautiful royal blue silk.  
  
*This would be perfect for Lord Sesshomaru. Too bad I can't sew. Wait that's it I can use this to make the most hideous hakama then when they see that I can't do anything right they will definitely dismiss me. Perfect!*  
  
"Excuse ma'am I would like to purchase this beautiful blue silk."  
  
"Of course my lady, it is 100 yen. Tell my lady is it for a special man in your life?"  
  
"You could say that" answered Kagome slyly. "Excuse me. Can you tell me where I can find an obi shop?"  
  
"Yes go two streets down and turn to your left then go right and one street over."  
  
"Arigato Ja ne"  
  
"Ja ne"  
  
Kagome walked down the street to where the woman had told her then she turned right then left, but when she reached to her destination there was nothing but a desolated alley.  
  
*I could have sworn she said to walk two streets down then turn right then left and walk two streets over. Or was it three streets?*  
  
Before she could finish her last thought Kagome had some unexpected company-there were about ten guys surrounding her.  
  
"Hey girl you're in our alley and in our alley there's a toll to pay" said one very hideous man with a cleft chin and black hair. (think Kuwabara people, because it's kinda hard to explain his ugliness we'll use our favorite baka as an example).  
  
"Umm. I don't have a lot of money but here" she said offering the money to him.  
  
"Aww. that's just too bad then it's not enough but I can think of a couple of ways you can repay us" he said with a smirk on his face.  
  
*Oh no, what am I going to do now? I could scream, yeah I could scream and bring attention to them then someone will save me. I hope.*  
  
"Don't even think about screaming" said the hideous baka looking guy as he twisted her arm around her back and covered her mouth with his hand. "Or we'll kill you so fast that'll not even a demon could save you."  
  
*Oh no I'm so screwed literally. Oh Gods above please don't let this happen to me.*  
  
"Hey, you trash down there what are you doing? Are you so hideous that you have to rape a girl to get laid?" said someone. (see if you pray God does answer()  
  
"Who said that? Which one of you said that?" said the baka to his men.  
  
"I did you losers. Up here"  
  
The baka, his men, and Kagome looked up to see a silver haired figure, whose hair blocked his face cause of the wind and the dark recesses of the alley. (Damn wind the dark is fine with me). The figure then jumped down from the rooftop and in less then a minute beat up the baka's men.  
  
*Thank Kami for Sesshomaru*  
  
"Okay you lowlife let her go."  
  
The baka then pulled out a knife and put it to Kagome's neck.  
  
"If you want her alive you'll let me go"  
  
"Okay baka you just completed your death wish." Sesshomaru said as he quickly disarmed the baka and rendered him unconscious.  
  
"Pathetic ningen"  
  
"Oh Sesshomaru thank you so much!" said Kagome as she hurried to hug him.  
  
"Umm. you're welcome?..."  
  
"Thank you so much you saved my life!" Kagome let go of him then proceeded to look into his eyes.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!"  
  
Yes indeed, she wasn't holding onto her "Lord" but it was none other then a blushing Inuyasha, who was so red that a ripe cherry would be jealous of his shade.  
  
"Let go of me woman!"  
  
"Holy sh-" "Ah ha! I knew you weren't so innocent you almost made a swear just now"  
  
"I did not"  
  
"Yes you did you almost said "Holy shit" just now"  
  
"Did not"  
  
"Did too"  
  
"Did not"  
  
"Did too"  
  
"Did too"  
  
"Did not"  
  
"Ha I got you! You said yourself I did not almost swear!"  
  
"Stupid ningen"  
  
"Whatever, I still beat you"  
  
"In what? You tricked me"  
  
"Did not"  
  
"Did too"  
  
"Did no- Oh no I'm not getting caught up in this again! Wait a minute where's my stupid brother he's supposed to be protecting you not me."  
  
"He's at the castle"  
  
"At the castle! What kind of boyfriend is he! Letting you wander around the village by yourself!"  
  
*He does care*  
  
"WAIT A MINUTE WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!!! I am fully capable of taking care of myself!"  
  
"Oh really and what about those guys?" Inuyasha said pointing to the unconscious thugs.  
  
"Well they just caught me off guard." She said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Well anyways I have no time to argue with you, I have to go buy an obi for Sesshomaru."  
  
"Oh so your on a no-title basis with my brother now."  
  
"Oops I meant Lord Sesshomaru. I'm sorry I made a mistake"  
  
"Forget it I'm not going to tell him that you disrespected him I rather enjoy someone else who doesn't call him "Lord" also"  
  
"You do"  
  
"Yes besides, now I have something to blackmail you with"  
  
"What! You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know? Anyways I have no time to argue with you so let me escort you to the obi shop."  
  
"You'll take me there?"  
  
"Hai, I will."  
  
"Arigato, Inuyasha"  
  
"No problem!" he said haughtily. "Now let's go"  
  
"Hai"  
  
*Wow, he actually cares about my well-being. I guess he's not so bad either.*  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
I guess she's not all that bad. She kinda cute too.  
  
WHAT THE HELL? DID I JUST SAY THAT? THIS CHICK IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!!! 


	8. A Depressed Reunion

Hello again, reviewers! Gomen nasai! I'm sorry I didn't review earlier but I was very tired cause of homework and I was little bit lazy. Also I'm always going somewhere, I live in New York and not going out is hard. It's is the coolest city in the world besides Tokyo!) Well, I apologize again and here's my new chapter

Disclaimer: I said it before and although I don't want to say it I don't own Inuyasha and Co. L 

            Inuyasha quickly escorted Kagome to the obi shop, where she found the most beautiful gold obi for Sesshomaru. 

"Excuse me ma'am I'd like to purchase this obi please."

"Yes, my lady" she said, "Excuse my lady" she whispered, "if that obi is for our Lord's son Inuyasha, might I suggest red instead?" she whispered to Kagome as she handed her a beautiful red obi.

"Ummm… it's not for him", she whispered back, "but I'll buy it just in case, Arigato"

"Oh, thank you my lady, this obi will be perfect for whoever it is for"

"Arigato" Kagome said as she handed the woman the money.

"Arigato, my lady, and ja ne."

"Ja ne" 

"Are you done, yet?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes I'm finished" 

"Do you need to go anywhere else?" 

"No, but thanks for asking" 

"Feh, let's go"

"Kay":

            They left the shop and proceeded through the busy streets. The village was full of energy; all around there were people selling various objects. There were people selling obi, necklaces, and even fresh fish. Inuyasha and Kagome walked through the streets at top speed, trying to get to the castle before dinner_._ If there was one thing that Inutaisho hated, it was waiting to eat. If a person was tardy, he would probably destroy a whole wing of the castle with just his yelling.

            They were at the bottom of the mountain on which the castle stood and they had about ten minutes before dinner started. There was no way they could make it there on time without getting scolded-except one. 

"Hey what are you…"

Inuyasha lifted Kagome on top of his back before she could finish protesting and quickly rushed to the top of the mountain. They arrived in a matter of minutes. When they arrived at the door he gently set her down. He stared into her honey brown eyes and she into his golden orbs, both were speechless for the brief moment then he quickly looked away and without a word he went inside, leaving Kagome speechless and alone. 

_What the hell just happened there? Why was I staring so much at that wench? I was only staring and nothing else so why am feeling so weird? I was only staring, at those beautiful, honey-hued eyes, so magnfici-.. What the hell? I think I caught some sickness from those humans in the village.   _

With Kagome

_What just happened?! He was staring at me and me at him. I was only looking and nothing else so why do I feel this way? _(sound familiar?) _Looking at those handsome eyes and magnificent pecs and… What the hell is wrong with me? I do not like him that way. _She "convinced" herself. 

Later that night at dinner

            When they arrived at the castle both Inuyasha and Kagome hurried to get ready for dinner. Kagome as always walked down the stairs to the dinner table, where Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha stood, waiting for her to be seated. However tonight it was a little awkward. Inuyasha and Kagome glanced at each other and looked away, both blushing when they lost contact. No one noticed the event except one, Inuyasha's mother, who said nothing. 

            They ate as usual however there was and interruption at which Inutaisho became angered. Some human woman had dared to ask for admission into the castle and Inutaisho left to "deal" with the problem. The woman was described as wearing a green skirt and a pink blouse with a large weapon slung across her back. 

"Jaken, who was at the door?" asked Lady Inutaisho

"Some woman with a large weapon, she dares to interrupt dinner! Lord Inutaisho left to kill her for bothering him!"

"NANI!?" cried Kagome, who ran from her seat to the front door.

"Such disrespect for dinner and you people want her to be in OUR family" said Inuyasha.

 "Well she must have a good reason" Sesshomaru said defending Kagome, "and I think we should find out" he then got up and left the table heading for the door with Inuyasha and his mother behind him. 

            They hid behind the pillars which led to the front door listening to the conversation between Kagome and Inutaisho.

"Please let her go my Lord! You can't kill her!"

**"And why can't I kill her, this is my house and I will do as I please! She is not only trespassing but she is also disturbing my family's dinner!"**

"B-but you can't kill her, she's my best friend and if you kill her you'll have to kill me too!"

"Kagome" the newly introduced friend said, "Kagome you don't have to do that, he's right it's my fault I should have sent someone to announce my arrival beforehand. _Even if it is for some filthy demon._

"**Such insolence**! I do not appreciate being yelled at LADY KAGOME! However since she is a friend and my son seems to approve of you I shall ignore that outburst."  He said as he walked away.

"Also I approve of your loyalty to friends, you were willing to give your life to save her and that is a quality which I approve of in a wife. And you…" he said looking at the trespasser, "you may stay here as long as you like, considering you are a friend of Lady Kagome."

            Inutaisho walked past the three spies.

"However I do not approve of spies in my family, especially you my wife. I never expected you of eavesdropping."

"Hehe… we were only curious, my lord"

"Yes curious indeed. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru go to your rooms and leave Lady Kagome some time alone with her friend."

            Kagome ran up to her friend and hugged her.

"Sango, I missed you so much! How are you and your family? How is the village?"

"Well my family and I are doing fine but the village is not. Kagome we hoped that you would marry the demon lord by now and help us. The village is barren and we are in need of food. And your family… your family…"

"What is it? What about them?"

"Their gone… they were killed by wolves who attacked the village."

"What, they can't be… they can't be dead" she broke down in tears. The whole castle and the village must have heard her when she cried. Kagome could stop crying for her lost family. Lady Inutaisho appeared from behind the pillar (yes they were still there) and embraced Kagome. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were depressed as well they just stood there and watched the scene that lay before them. Neither could imagine what life would be without their parents. 

            Lady Inutaisho led Kagome and Sango to Kagome's bedroom. She showed Sango her bedroom, which was across from Kagome's room. She left both in their rooms. 

            That night no one could sleep. Everyone's rooms were near Kagome's, where Kagome continued to cry. They all heard her despair, but neither could approach her. Kagome cried herself to sleep that night and finally realized that she was truly alone. 


	9. The Day After

Konnichiwa reviewers! SoulofSaturn is here again to present another chapter! So read, review and keep updated on my updates because this time I don't plan to delay my updates. (Too many updates, I know!J) Well, here's your long awaited chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. or anything else! I'M POOR GODDAMMIT POOR!!!

Family Ties

            Kagome was woken by the happy songs of Yamaduri which sat in the tree near her window. She however, was not in the same happy mood. She was downright pissed off! She was pissed off because she lost her parents to some useless youkai. She was pissed off because the people, no demons who protected her failed to protect her family. She was pissed off at THEM! Not only at youkai, but also at the ones who controlled the natural balance, the Fates. After all the miko training she completed they betrayed her, after practically selling herself to demons to maintain peace (and her family's income) they let her down. She was so pissed off she could have probably vanquish the whole Western Lands. However, she very well knew that she couldn't do that, that was not the way her family raised her and she was actually grateful to the Taiyoukai for their kindness; for their reliability when she needed them, and yet she wanted to destroy every youkai within the tri-country area. She began contemplating her issues when she heard a knock at the door.

"Kagome! Kagome! Open this door! You better not be committing suicide or something!"

Just like Sango to screw up a thinking time.

"What is it Sango!" screamed Kagome as she left her bed to open the door.

            Sango bombarded her before she could say (or yell) another word.

"Oh Kags, I thought you were about to kill yourself or something!"

"You should know me better than that!" said Kagome

"I know, I know but I've been calling you for about five minutes"

"Gomen, I was just … thinking."

"It's alright, but don't scare me like that again!"

"Ok, I won't"

"Good now go get dressed and let's go eat breakfast, everyone's waiting for us."

"Oh no! I can't go down there!"

"Why not?"

"Because they must think I'm weak! Sesshomaru will never marry me!"

"Oh, please" Sango said as she rolled her eyes "all they talk about is you, I'll be lucky if I could get someone as obsessive as Sesshomaru"

"But you have Miroku!"

"The only thing that monk is obsessed with is my ass. Now get downstairs before I drag you there!"

"Okay" Kagome said sheepishly.

            Kagome once again found herself in that huge armoire only this time she did not choose an extravagant, rich kimono, she chose the same kimono she wore when she last saw her parents, the beautiful white kimono with the cherry blossoms. She remembered the day when her mother forced her to wear the kimono; it was less than a week ago when her mother scolded her for her ignorance of not knowing how to tie an obi. She remembered it like it was yesterday…

Kagome's mother entered the room and looked at her daughter who was not only having problems with her obi but also her hair. "Kagome, what will I do with you. You are making an important man wait and not only that but you cannot tie your own obi. What husband would want a wife who cannot tie her obi" she scolded. "I'm sorry but it's so long, and I don't see why I can't wear my normal kimono with the chrysanthemums." She protested as her mother fixed the belt. "You very well know that this kimono has been worn by every woman in our family to mark the day of their first courting and you also know that I too have worn this when I met your father you shouldn't complain it is an honor to wear this kimono and also it is very unladylike to complain!" she said sternly…

Kagome quickly wiped a tear from her eye and proceeded downstairs. Kagome continued when she suddenly remembered something. How could she marry the Lord if she had no one to pay her dowry! She had no where to go either. Inutaisho would surely cast her out since she had no money to pay her dowry and Sango's family was too poor to support themselves let alone her too. There were two choices and she couldn't even bring herself to think of them- A. She could sell herself into slavery or B. She could become a prostitute. She was not about to give up her dignity to live and she was not about to die either. She had to come up with a plan so that the Taiyoukai would take her in and save the village. Contemplating these thoughts, she walked down the stairs gracefully.

She now realized that she had to be nice to Sesshomaru in order to marry him. She had to turn on the old charm.

She arrived at the foot of the stairs and become conscious of the family and her friend staring at her. She quickly made her way to her seat, aware of how late she was. She was certain that Inutaisho would have her head. However, he said nothing.

"O-ohayo gozaimazu minna-san." Kagome said half afraid and half-heartedly.

"Ohayo, Kagome-san", Sesshomaru said as he pulled out her chair for her.

"Ohayo, Lady Kagome," Inuyasha said.

_Did Inuyasha just talk to me?_

_Did Inuyasha just talk to Kagome? _Sesshomaru thought

_Did Inuyasha just talk to Kagome? _Inutaisho thought.

_Did Inuyasha just talk to Kagome? _Jaken thought

_Holy shit?!_Everyone thought, _"that boy must be sick!"_ they all thought as they stared at him.

"W-what, what the hell? Can't someone say good morning without everyone going nuts?"

Lady Inutaisho smiled; the boy had finally learned some manners with the exception of his foul language.

Ignoring Inuyasha's outburst the family began to eat. Kagome ate slowly and noticed that they were all staring at her.

_They probably want me to leave. That's what they're all thinking._ Kagome felt the eyes of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Inutaisho on her, she couldn't TAKE IT ANYMORE!

"OKAY I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU ALL WANT ME TO LEAVE BECAUSE I CAN'T PAY MY DOWRY BUT THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS ASK ME AND NOT STARE!"

They were all surprised at Kagome's outburst, never in a thousand years could they expect this quiet, serene girl (yeah right) to unexpectedly yell. Even Sango has never seen her, this angry.

"Lady Kagome, I understand that you have just lost your parents, and I feel your pain however I will not allow such behavior in my household! Also I do not appreciate the fact that you assume that we would automatically throw you out because you cannot pay your dowry. As you can see we don't need money, what do you take us for? Mangy wolves? We also do not appreciate your outburst and my wife and I do not want a loud in-law. We are willing to have you in the family and the only reason we kept staring was because we were worried about you. Now are you willing to enter our family still?"

"Y-you still want me in this family?"

"I think I speak for re whole household when I say "hai". Now do you still want to be part of this family?"  finally after many minutes Inutaisho had finished his lecture.

"H-hai, I do want to be apart of this family" Kagome said as she ran to Inutaisho and hugged him.

"Lady Kagome, I cannot comprehend how you feel over the loss of your parents but I can comprehend the feelings I have for you"

"A-arigato Sesshomaru-kun I mean san."

"No need for the formalities you can call me whatever you like"

"Hn, as if", (always to break a fun, loving moment, the arrogant Inuyasha. Let's give him a round of applause everyone!)

"What is your problem now Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, when you first left to see **_kagome_**, I believe you said something about, and I quote, "a stupid ningen who is worth nothing let alone a wife."

"INUYASHA!" said Lady Inutaisho.

"What I'm just stating the truth."

"You very well know that was before I realized how beautiful and loving Kagome was."

"Right, you realized all that in only a week"

"Brother, you are just jealous because you have no one to love or to be loved by!"

_That was kind of harsh and not completely true._ Thought Kagome

Yeah, well you're a son of a b…"

"Okaa-san, okaa-san, okaa-san!"

            As if on cue, to dissolve the argument a little orange fuzz-ball launched himself at Kagome.

"Okaa-san?" everyone said in unison.

"You have a child!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha asked in unison.

"Shippo, what are you doing here? I thought I left you in the village!"

"You did but Sango came here and left me with that hentai bou-san and I could take it anymore! So I left and he followed me here!"

"Miroku's here?" asked Sango

"Hai" said the cute little fuzz-ball

"You have a child!" asked the Inu brothers again.

"Oh, let me explain..." said Kagome

"No need to" said Inutaisho, "my foolish sons should use their noses instead of their hearts"

"What?" they asked in unison

"Bakas" explained Inutaisho, "you should have already realized that the child is a full youkai"

"Oh, yeah" they both said

"Yes, as the Lord as said, Shippo is a full youkai, however when he was younger his parents were killed by local mikos and I thought the least I could do is take care of him. So he became my adopted son and Sango and Miroku helped me take care of him."

"The people of your village allowed you to have a demon around?"

"Well at first they blamed him for everything, spoiled crops, stolen cattle, fires; but they stopped when little Shippo save the daughter of a farmer. He was so brave against that youkai."

"Well I'm glad that has been explained." Sesshomaru said maintaining his composure.

"Yeah, me too" said Inuyasha

Once again everyone looked at him.

"What now?"

"Nothing, nothing" said everyone in unison.

"I'm going for a walk" he said suddenly and left.

"Okaa-san I'm hungry"

"So am I" suddenly a man clad in purple and blue monk attire walked in.

            The Inutaiyoukai jumped on the defense. They were not about to be shown up by some monk! Even Miroku went on the defense, although he did not want to attack his friend's future family he would if need it be.

"What business do you have in my home monk?" asked Inutaisho.

"I have no business in your home, but to see my friend."

"Your friend? Monks are wanderers, they have no friends."

"Actually," interrupted Kagome, "he is-our friend." She said as she finished her statement.

"He is your friend?" asked Inutaisho slowly

"Hai, he is" Kagome said.

"Fine. Jaken give him a room."  Inutaisho said quickly.

"Hai, my lord" answered Jaken.

"Arigato for your hospitality Lord Inutaisho" said Miroku as he bowed with respect. (He's so respectful.J)

"Your welcome. Now, Sesshomaru, weren't you supposed to take Kagome somewhere?"

"Oh, yes! I forgot! Kagome shall we go to the gardens? Or would you like to spend some time with your friends?"

"I think I would like to spend a few hours with my friends but I would like to meet you at the river at seven o'clock."

"Of course, milady I shall take my leave until then."

"Hai, sayonara."

"Sayonara my lord."

            Sesshomaru, Inutaisho, and Lady Inutaisho left the friends alone to reminisce. Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku instantly began a whirlwind of conversation. And, Kagome instantly began a whirlwind of scolding.

"Miroku! How many times do we have to tell you not to flirt with the village girls? Shippo is a young, impressionable child and you are influencing him with bad ideas and mannerisms."

"Yeah, Miroku you are such a philanderer. Why can't you stop acting like that? It's not as if you were born with the instinct of lechery!" Sango piped in.

_SMACK _

            Miroku revisited the feeling of boomerang.

            Unbeknownst to them all a figure watched the bickering group with much interest, humor, and intrigue.

Well that's my chapter, review if you would like to but no flaming please.

Arigato!


	10. Authors Note: Gomen

Authors Note: Sorry for writing this author's note I hate doing these. They get your hopes up for a new chapter then kill them with the author's useless droning. Anyways I have to regretfully say that my next chapter will not be updated for a long time. Unfortunately for us all my family is coming to visit from Trinidad and I have to be their tour guide so please be patient until they leave. I will try to update but there are no guarantees.  
Ja Ne SoulofSaturn 


	11. Hot Springs, Lies, and War

Hello all. I'd like to apologize for the delay again. Not only did I have to deal with my pain in the ass cousins but also with a loss in the family, I hope you can forgive me. I'd also like to thank all my reviewers, personally. And answer all those crazy reviews also.

Sesshomaru4eva203- Don't become insane, we need all the sane anime lovers we can get! And besides here's a new chapter for ya!

Sarah the original- Please calm down my chapter is here! And you already guessed my next chapter, so you get a cookie! Mmmmm…. Cookies…

Noble Paladin- Thanks for reviewing again! And update your story!

Well onward with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co., unfortunately.

Kagome and her friends walked down the path to the village finally! After hours and hours of arguing with Sesshomaru, they finally convinced him that the village was safe. Kagome, although still reeling from the loss of her family, tried to enjoy herself with the help of her friends. They visited many shops and stands looking for… well anything actually! Kagome and Sango dragged Miroku and Shippo to every store that caught their eye, they were what every girl was, shopaholics!

"Sango, Kagome, can we go now?" asked Miroku with tired eyes and legs, and everything else.

"No we're not done!" shouted Sango from behind the shoji screens.

"Yeah, besides Sango is looking for a new kimono and Miroku, you do want to make her happy don't you?"

"Yeah, of course I do but, didn't you say you were going to meet Lord Sesshomaru at seven o'clock?"

"Oh My God! I forgot!" said Kagome quickly.

"You better hurry Kagome, you don't want the Lord to become angry with you." Said Sango.

"I'm going, I'm going" said Kagome as she paid the cashier.

At the river

Kagome ran to the riverside and looked around for Sesshomaru. She spotted him near the bank where she had pushed him before.

"Gomen, Lord Sesshomaru. I lost track of the time."

"It's quite all right. I would wait a thousand years for you."

_Is he for real?_ Two beings asked themselves

"Um… are we going doing something special this evening?" she asked to avoid the awkwardness.

"Yes, I thought that we could go to the hot springs before dinner!"

_THE HOTSPRINGS!!!_ Thought two people.

Sesshomaru looked at the horrifying expression on Kagome's face

"I didn't mean it like that! I just thought I should show it to you!" he rebounded quickly._ But if you do want to do something else besides looking… When did I become perverted? Damn InuTrasha! Corrupting my mind!_

"Umm… okay… let's go. We don't want to be late for dinner." said Kagome slowly.

"Yeah, let's go" he said as he picked her up and sped towards the hot springs.

In lightening speed both arrived at the steamy, humid hot springs. Kagome awed at the beauty of the scenery. The source of the water was mini waterfalls which calmingly gushed into the hot springs. The landscape was covered with luscious green grass and sakura trees. Kagome stared at the beautiful backdrop of the hot springs as Sesshomaru gently placed her on the grass near the springs. She stood, impressed with the area and its surroundings. However she would be a world of trouble soon. Suddenly with fast motion Sesshomaru pushed into the hot springs.

"That was for last time" he said nonchalantly.

"Hey I didn't know demons held grudges!" Kagome yelled.

"Well we don't usually because our enemies are usually dead but you are an excep-TION!"

Sesshomaru yelled out his last syllable as Kagome dragged him into the hot springs with her.

"There now I won't be the only one soaked when we get back" she said as she splashed Sesshomaru.

"Funny but you nor I will be soaked when we get home"

"What's that suppose to mean!"

"At the speed I run I'll be dry and you will too"

"Oh well then… at least I can still splash you still!" Kagome laughed.

"Good then that doesn't stop me either!"

Kagome and Sesshomaru played in the spring until sundown when they realized they were hungry and it was time for dinner. Sesshomaru and Kagome arrived at the castle and got dressed just in time for dinner.

"Where have you two been all day?" asked Inutaisho when he noticed Kagome's and Sesshomaru's wet hair.

"I just took Kagome to the Sakura hot springs father."

"And what did you two do?" Inuyasha said slyly.

"Inuyasha!" scolded Lady Inutaisho.

"And where have you been all day Inuyasha" asked Inutaisho "I did not see you since asagohan."

"W-well I've been around."

_Spying technically but around._

"You should not worry about your brother's concerns only your own. You fail to answer a simple question and you have the nerve to judge your brother. Unbelievable."

"Feh! I'm not going to take this I'm outta here!"

"Inuyasha get back here! Did you here me! Kami Sama what am I to do with him? That is definitely your son!" Inutaisho said as he pointed to his wife.

"That's what you always say dear. Let's finish our dinner and I'll talk to him later okay?"

With that they finished their dinner in peace and quiet and true to her word Lady Inutaisho left to find 'her son'. She found him staring into the castle pond, staring at his reflection.

"My son what troubles you?"

"It's not fair! Sesshomaru gets the West Wing the best wing of the castle, he will inherit the Western Lands, and he has a beautiful girl to be his wife." Inuyasha quickly clasped his hands over his mouth aware of his confession.

"So it is Kagome who troubles you."

"No I don't care about."

"Don't lie; I have known you your whole life and I know what you feel for her now tell me the truth."

"Mom… she's beautiful, she's perfect, she's a goddess. Words can't express what I feel."

"I know what you feel-it is love. But we shall talk of this another day. I think I hear the imperial gongs."

"Yes mother"

"Let's retreat inside and meet the soldiers who bear these gongs."

The Inutaisho family as well as their guests met the soldiers at the banquet hall prepared for the worst of news. Everyone in the land knew that the imperial soldiers only rang their gong when there was war or royalty dead. But what no one knew was why the guards would dare to enter on demon soil without permission.

"What business do you have on my land?" asked Inutaisho harshly.

"We have come to ask your help?"  
"My help?"

"Yes, as you know there is a war in the area. We are losing to the Canto invaders and we would like to request your assistance"

"Why should I help you humans? All you do is kill our kind"

"Yes but the Lord of the area more specifically the Eastern Lord, Youko has been killed"

"The great thief Youko killed? Impossible."

"It is true he died fighting the Canto demon, Meno-maru."

"I will help drive out these invaders"

"But dear! You can't leave!"

"I must I will leave at dawn and avenge my friend."

"Father let me go with you." Said Sesshomaru

"Yes let me go to, I need to unleash some of this anger." Inuyasha piped in.

"No Sesshomaru, you have Kagome to take care of now and Inuyasha you have to take care of your mother. Jaken take the soldiers to a room so that they can rest until the morning."

"Yes my Lord."

"Everyone else it is late and we should retreat."

And with that everyone left except Kagome.

"Lord Inutaisho, Sango has told me that it was the Canto's who killed my family please let me go with you so that I can exact my revenge."

"The battlefield is no place for a woman, and besides I cannot put you in danger, you mean a lot to Sesshomaru."

"B-but…"

"No buts get some sleep"

"Yes my lord… my lord one more thing."

"Yes what is it?"

"Get home safely. I do not wish to lose more family."

"Thank you Lady Kagome, now I must advise you to get sleep."

"Yes my lord, konbanwa."

"Konbanwa."


	12. AN

AN: Okay… I know I haven't updated in eons. But I do plan to, eventually. Just wanted to let my loyal readers know that my fics haven't been abandoned (yet). I will update them over the course of this year, however first I want to attempt to revamp all my fics which are up first. I realize y writing at that time wasn't up to par. So give a few months to do all of my chapters over first, which I'll upload in a SUPER-MEGA-all-in-one-time- upload. And then I'll continue my fics from there. So no death threats!!! (Unless they're really good, like Sesshoumaru worthy)


End file.
